lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikad
Nikad is 18 years old, he was born in 4688. He's 5'3 and he appears in History Of Nikad, History Of Nikad 2 and History Of Nikad 3. There is going to be a History of Nikad 4 to finish the series. Nikad is the official role-play character of IloveJeice. He's the clone of Goku GT and was created for the sole purpose of protecting the Earth. Dragon Orbs Arc Ethan, Merohan, Nikad, and Hikari Minato fought the ice warrior but he made many clones of himself. Eventually they were able to destroy the main Ice Warrior but the rest had fired a blast that clashed with one Hikari fired. While Hikari distracted them, the others released powerful blasts that killed the rest of the Ice Warriors. After this, they found the fourth and final Dragon Orb. They went to Dr. Pryde and Kaliz's palace in Diablo Desert to give him the Dragon Orbs. But Ethan had a plan and decided to attack Dr. Pryde instead and he didn't give him the Dragon Orbs. Merohan, Nikad, Hikari, and Ethan all fought Dr. Pryde but he pressed a detonator that destroyed the whole Earth. In space, after the whole planet was destroyed, Dr. Pryde and the lookout crew were still alive. Ethan still had the dragon orbs but Dr. Pryde didn't notice and he escaped with cowardice by teleporting to the desert planet Javagon. Ethan managed to figure out where he went to by sensing his ki signature. Dr. Pryde and Kaliz had a base on the planet Javagon. After this, Ethan and the others went to the planet New Vegeta to use the Green Star Dragon Balls to wish back the Earth and its people. They also wished that the Dragon Orbs be destroyed so Dr. Pryde cannot find them and use them but it was beyond the dragon Takato's power so he could only destroy one. Then, Takato and the dragonballs disappeared. More Coming soon. Quotes Power Waves/Attacks *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kamehameha x10 *Kamehameha x20 *Kaioken *Kaioken x2 *Kaioken x3 *Kaioken x4-20 *Galick Gun *Instant transmission *Power Ball *Final Kamehameha *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Wild Sense *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb *Finger Beam *Death Beam *Rapid Kamehameha *Rapid Kamehameha x10 *Regeneration *Can stand on very sharp points *Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Dodon Ray *Meteor Combination *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Finish Buster *Electric Kamehameha *Wolf fang fist *Spirit Ball *Super Kick *Super Punch *Body Switch *Dragon Fist (Works During Super Saiyan 3 4 and 5) *True Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Ultra Dragon Fist *Murder Ball *Blinding Wolf Fang Fist *SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power Energy Wave *Final Flash *True Final Flash *True Galick Gun *Chocolate Beam *Maximum Flasher *Stardust Breaker *Big Bang Kamehameha x200 *Full Spirit Blast Transformations *Super Saiyan | Maximum Power Level: 45,000,000,000,000,000,000 x50 Stronger then Base *Full Power Super Saiyan | Maximum Power Level: *Super Saiyan 2 | 90,000,000,000,000,000,000 x2 Stronger than SSJ *Super Saiyan 3 | 36,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 x4 Stronger than SSJ3 *Golden Great Ape | 620,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 x2 Stronger than SSJ3 *Super Saiyan 4 | 360,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 2x Stronger than Golden Great Ape and x10 Stronger than SSJ3 *Full Power Basic Form *Super Saiyan 5 *Great Ape | 40,000 *Super Saiyan 6 | 1,067,482,674,784,783,088,352,782,892,068,256,029,455,673,602,773 *Super Saiyan 7| 893,037,683,770,256,375,626,753,529,673,046,729,582,528,672,820,303 *God Form (SSJ8-SSJ10) Unknown Yet *Supreme Super Saiyan *Supreme Great Ape *Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan *Anger Mode (Stronger then SSSJ but weaker then FPSSSJ) Personality *Nice *Cool *Easily Annoyed *Heroic *Anger Issues Major Battles Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 1 Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 2 Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 2 (Second Part) Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 3 Nikad and Paradox Saga Part 4 Nikad vs Slan Nikad (SSSJ) vs Mars, Lose/Tie Nikad (Basic) vs (SSSJ4 Zero Version) Zero, Win Nikad (SSJ3) (and Zero) vs Yui and Zion, Win against Yui/ Lost against Zion Nikad (SSJ) vs (SSJ) Ethan, Lost Nikad (SSJ7) vs Kenji (SH3), Lose/Tie Nikad (Basic) vs (SSJ3) Kika, Win Nikad (SSSJ) vs (Hidden Power) Hikari Minato, Lost Nikad (SSSJ) vs (Hidden Power) Hikari Minato,2, Tie Nikad (SSSJ) vs Kopazo (SSJ) vs (SSJG) (Hidden Power) Hikari Minato, Tie Body Abilities See your Soul Heat Vision Read Minds Can See up to Galxies Light Speed x2 Light Speed x4 Light Speed x8 Light Speed x16 Fast Moving Afterimage Energy Barrier Solar Flare Telekinesis Instant Transmission Can Summon a Power Pole Can Absorb Solar Radiation Spot Things Moving Faster then Light X Ray Vision Freeze People with Breath Able to Turn Invisible Infinite Mass Punch (2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Tons) Pressure Point Combat Torquasm-Rao Torquasm-Vo Able to Survive a Explosion of a Supernova, Universe Weaknesses Is Not Able to Survive a Omni Explosion No Formal Education Does not Absorb Major Explosion Blasts (Such as Super Explosive Wave or Any Other Things that Can Cause the Entire Planet to Explode) Cannot Overuse Infinite Mass Punch or will Suffer Internal Bleeding Theme Nikad's theme is a very heroic song and is also the theme of dragon ball. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlzhV3VHtuA Ultimates SSJ - Angry Kamehameha SSJ2 - Super Kamehameha SSJ3 - True Kamehameha SSJ4 - Dragon Fist SSJ5 - Super Dragon Fist Full Power Basic Form - Ultra Spirit Bomb SSJ6 - Electric Kamehameha SSJ7 - Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun SSJ8 to SSJ10 - Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 Supreme Super Saiyan - Kamehameha x2000 Basic - Spirit Bomb # Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyan Category:Lookout Crew Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:User Warrior Category:Sysop approved